


The Contract

by JCW_BluFyre, TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: Outfoxed [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Control, Dark Brotherhood (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Dog Dick, Fox-Man, Hate Sex, Knot, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Manipulation, Muzzle Kink, Muzzles, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Rape Aftermath, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCW_BluFyre/pseuds/JCW_BluFyre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Wur'Dinnish Shaddonfer and Malik are both newly inducted into the Dark Brotherhood and Astrid has a little job for them . . . the same one . . . without telling them about the other . . .
Relationships: OMC/OMC, Original Breton Male/Original Fennec Male
Series: Outfoxed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777207
Kudos: 36





	The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Wur'Dinnish is a Fennec from [Fennec playable Fox People Mod] on Steam, think Khajiit except a fox.
> 
> Wur'Dinnish Shaddonfer: TobiBooneSmallSpoone  
> Malik: JCW_BluFyre

Wur'Dinnish Shaddonfer's nose twitched as he crept through the dark streets of Solitude, "... helluva contract, Astrid… right in the heart of the Imperials's favorite city…" he leaned against a rain pipe then shimmied up to the top window, flattening to the sill as he tried to shimmy the windows latch open with an arrowhead.

_..Astrid, that woman likes trying to get me killed.. _ slinking between buildings until he arrived at his targets home. Looking around before lock picking the door and sneaking in. Malik scanned around for anything he could pocket before heading up to his assignment. He would need to make this quick and get out of the heart of this imperial city. Finding only some loose coin he headed up the steps, when he noticed _him_... _ you have got to be joking… _

The fox-man eased the window open and dropped into the room, he breathed out when he heard loud snoring, "...good, easier to sneak…." He slowly drew his short dagger and a small vial, uncorked it and carefully dripped some on the blade, "...there."

Malik snuck in through the open door, right up behind the Fennec who was busy prepping his blade. Malik got up close “what…. are you doing here..?” He breathed into his ear, not hiding his irritation. “Trying to take my contract?” Grabbing the furry pest's wrist that wielded the dagger, holding it firmly. This was his contract and Malik didn’t share fuck all, especially contracts and he didn’t recall this one being a team effort. 

Wur'Dinnish blinked then hissed a word and disappeared, he reappeared a step away, "what are  _ you _ doing here? This is  _ my _ contract!" He hissed, carefully moving his dagger out of the way, "careful!"

Malik's eyes shifted over to the target, who snorted and turned over facing him before settling... _ fucking pain …. _ Grabbing his bow “you deaf?...i asked first...or do those large ears not function” he cocked an arrow, aimed and shot it into the target mans eye, burying deep into the eye socket. “This is my contract you little shit...piss off” his voice strained as he tried to remain quiet despite his growing anger for this horse shit.  He dug through his little pack pulling out the contract and holding it up to the Fennec “maybe your eyes work better...read …” he breathed angrily stuffing the paper back before he went over placing a hand in front of the targets mouth checking for breath, nothing. Target was dead. 

Wur'Dinnish snarled, his lip curling back over his canines and his muzzle wrinkled, "fuck are you- I have a contract too!" He reached into his pack and also pulled out a piece of parchment, " _Astrid_ _gave it to me_!" The fox growled and shoved over, glaring at the arrow, "why the fuck would you _shoot_ him when he was sleeping, lying down and close range? Wasted an arrow."

The Breton's eye twitched to being shoved  _...pushy hairball... _ “Hardly a waste,..” reaching over to grab the shaft of the arrow, twisting it before yanking it out. Brain matter coated the end of it which didn’t bother the Brenton he simply cleaned it off on his uninvited guest before returning it to his quiver. “Why not? Sometimes you gotta have fun on a job. What does it matter so long as the contract is completed“ he said as he studied the parchment. “Tsh,..” it was the same contract alright, either Astrid was bored or she was messing with him.  _ ….dammit woman…. _

Malik shoved past the Fennec opening drawers and doors searching for anything of value or use before he made his way out of the room and back down the stairs. Eyeing an apple and plucking it from a bowl “breakfast” he scarfed it back before slipping out the front door again.  He was going to have some words with Astrid when he got back, it was bad enough she sent two contracts out but she gave it to, _ ..him.. _ that fennec was his rival and they were always in competition with each other. Who could be faster, who got the higher paid contracts and the damn fennec would always show up in the training rooms to try and outdo him. …. _ fuckin furball.. _

“Fun??” Wur’Dinnish wrinkled his nose then turned and climbed back out the window, “Hairless moron . . . “ He grumbled after watching the man loot the room then leave downstairs, “Right, getting covered in your victim’s blood then walking out the door at street level where anyone can see you . . . if my next contract isn’t to get rid of sloppy amateurs . . . “ He easily made his way to the spillage drains and shimmied down a thin chain he’d set up when he moved to the area. Once he was clear to drop the rest of the way into the channel, he swam to the far bank by the pier, crawled out and shook himself. He and their dear Sister-Leader, Astrid, were going to have words.

* * *

Making it out of Solitude Malik casually walked through the usual paths he took to return to Riften where he would hit up the thieves guild for trade. Malik had calmed down since running into his Rival, fresh air often helped calm his temper. 

**_Aaaarrroooooooooooo…._ ** The sound of near by wolves echoed as he made his way up the path 

“I could use some pelts,..” moving around a bend finding the wolves and shooting them dead. “Love to just shoot that annoying pest of a Fennec” mumbling to himself as he carved the wolf pelts off. .. _ night mother give me strength...  _ he would return to Falkreath Hold after some business in Rifton. 

* * *

_**Enter brother . . .** _ The door intoned as it slowly swung in.

Wur’Dinnish pulled his cowl down, shook his ears and let his eyes adjust to the dim light of the underground headquarters. The Dark Brotherhood’s home was a welcome refuge from the outside world. 

The fox made a beeline for their leader, Astrid, she smiled in the half-hearted, almost mocking way she had and tilted her head down, “Welcome home, brother, how was the job?”

Wur’Dinnish thought of how to respond for a bit, “Is the Breton back?”

“Who, Malik? No, not yet, he has his fingers in a lot of pies so I don’t expect him back for a while. Why?” Astrid’s eyebrow rose slowly, her mouth twitching in one corner.

“No reason,” Wur’Dinnish shrugged and held out the contract with a spot of blood on it, “It’s done.”

“Very good, no . . .  _ trouble _ ?” Astrid pressed, pushing off of the wall she was propped up against and moving to the map.

“No.” The Fennec’s white-blue eyes narrowed slightly.

“Good, good, your reward then and the bonus if you left the corpse intact?”

Wur’Dinnish’s whiskers twitched and he grit his teeth,  _ Stupid Breton with his stupid bow!  _ “There may have been some damage . . . “

“What a shame. Oh well, a few hundred gold coin for you then.” She waved to a large purse, “They said they slipped a few useful things in too, not sure what that means to be honest but-”

“Thanks.” Wur’Dinnish hurried down the stairs and past the main cavern, he had poisons to milk out of their frostbite spider, Lis.

* * *

“Vex, I got what you asked for, here” tossing a small bag which held a precious stone inside from one of his other jobs. Malik grabbed some food and sat at one of tables, “great job, heres the pay” setting down a bag of 600 gold and leaving to talk to Delvin. Malik had learned his archery skills from Vex first hand and would do anything she asked of him, even if it meant a higher risk of being caught. Finishing his Briars mead he set off back to the Sanctuary, ... _not a bad day all things considered…._

After snagging a horse he made it back to the Sanctuary in time for the sun to make its appearance, sighing he hopped down and smacked the horses ass sending it on its way. 

**_Enter brother.._ **

Malik liked the door, its skull carving was quite appropriate and amusing to him. “Hey Nazir wheres Astrid?” Wanting to quickly get this contract dealt with having some serious words with the blonde Nord leader. 

“Over there,” Nazir jerked his chin toward the anvil where she was working on her daggers. Nodding to Nazir who watched curiously as Malik stormed over to his leader. 

“Whats the deal sending that damn Fennec on my contract? Which I completed obviously” his arms crossed over his chest.

“You completed?” Astrid sat back and looked up at the irritated Breton with an amused expression. “Wur’Dinnish came in and claimed that contract and got the reward already” she stood up and pointed the dagger in her hand under the Breton's chin tapping it.

“Whattt?! Where is that flea-bitten pest!!” Tilting his head up and away from her blade “I shot the pathetic lump in the eye! That reward is MINE- “

“The contract,” Astrid interrupted, “Was to quietly, discreetly kill the mark without leaving any damage on the body, preferably so that it looks natural. Now, I sent my two newest recruits in to see who would do the better job. You might have killed the contract but the reward was claimed by someone faster it would seem.” She tilted her head, “ . . . One has to wonder where your loyalty lies if you would do such a sloppy, piss-poor job and then expect to be rewarded. Consider this a lesson-reward, brother, don’t disappoint us again, hm?” She turned back to her task.

“Tsh…” grumbling in irritation he went off to hunt down the little shit ... _ I wouldn’t have shot him if that mongrel wasn’t there to steal my kill….fuck…. _ Astrid being disappointed in him fueled his rage toward the Fennec.  “Wur’Dinnish! Get your ass out here!” Looking around for the furry pain in the ass coming up on him working on poison making.”you,....” he dove at the Fennec, grabbing the fox.

Wur’Dinnish snarled as he dropped the herbs he was using and spilled over a bottle, “You fucking idiot! You have any idea how long that took?!” He raked his claws at the Breton’s face and jerked out of his hands, “Fuck off!”

Blood trickled down his cheek, his face already scarred from an encounter with a bear. “You’ve been a thorn in my side since day one,....fuck off?! After you took my contract?“ 

“Your contra- WE HAD THE SAME ONE, YOU BENT FORK!” Wur’Dinnish threw the bottle he was trying to scoop the poison back off the floor, shattering it, “She was pitting us against each other on  _ purpose _ ! It isn’t my fault you didn’t come straight back here  _ and  _ bungled it! So thanks for that, neither of us got the bonus which I was going to give to you in the first place since I don’t use the armor they were offering.” He bore his long pointed canines in irritation, “So I’ll say again ‘fuck off’ before I get really pissed off. You’re lucky, I was about to paint my nails with the poison as is my usual way, a second later and you’d be convulsing in a puddle of your own vomit.”

“Tsh,...” Malik took a deep breath and collected himself a bit, turning towards the alchemy lab then back at Wur’Dinnish. “Stay out of my way or I'll make you pay dearly next time” he wanted to grab the fennec and smash his furry fox face off the fucking cavern walls but he knew that would land him in more shit then it was worth.

“Oh I’m  _ sure you will _ .” The Fennec growled, heading back down to the spider pit and Lis, “Stupid hairless troll . . . I didn’t claw my way back onto this continent to be outdone by a knuckle-dragging arsehole that shoots sleeping victims point blank.” He sniggered and squatted down by Lis, slipping a vial under her left fang and collecting the grayish venom.

Malik ran his hand through his mohawk before heading off to the Arcane Enchanter to work on his bow. “Fuck…” he  _ had _ screwed up this one, he didn’t want to risk the fennec snatching his target so he stupidly rushed and shot the poor sap in the eye. “The fuck was i thinking…” his patience was low when it came to Wur’Dinnish, the fox was always trying to outdo him so he lost his nerve and made a mistake just ensure he got the kill. Here's hoping Astrid won't put them against each other again, he would need to be on guard just in case she pulled another ‘joint’ contract. He would need to be faster, less impatient and more focused if he was to regain any form of respect back. 

* * *

As it got later the Brotherhood all set off to their beds, but Wur’Dinnish headed for the door, he didn’t often stay over in the caverns, preferring instead the open air and sky. He padded quietly up the stairs and out the door, the breeze was light as the moons rose in the sky. The fox shook his ears out of the cowl and headed for a small ruins up the road, it was secluded and quiet, perfect place for sleeping.

.. _ leaving again.. _ Malik noticed the fennec slip out of the sanctuary.. _ where the hell does he go… _ he grabbed his daggers leaving his bow behind and slipped out after the fox. He followed silently a fair distance behind as he noticed they were headed for some ruins .. _ what the hell… _ he slunk down behind some large rocks watching, waiting. .. _ here,....is a good place for pay back…. no witnesses….time to mess that smug face up... _

Wur’Dinnish nudged a log out of the way of the entrance and scrambled into the ruins, there was already a hammock suspended from the walls so he started to tug his sword and bow off, setting them aside with his pack. He kicked his boots off and stretched. Wur’Dinnish yawned and smacked his lips then knelt on the ground, undoing his belts and reaching in for his cock, “No fucking  _ privacy _ in that damn hole . . . “ He muttered, pressing his sheath back.

_...interesting…. _ Malik got a wicked idea as he fished out the elixir of light feet and drank it. Pulling out another potion he got from a fence which he was going to save for another job but this, this was going to be fun. He tilted back the potion of extended invisibility and snuck his way up to the distracted fox. He had to make quick because the potions wouldn’t last much longer, he crept up behind the Fennec ... _ horny eh…. _ Pulling out his dagger he quickly grabbed the fox by the head with one hand and had the dagger pressed tightly to his neck with the other. 

“Helloooo, aren't you a sight…. time for pay back..” pressing the dagger in more “if you’ve got those claws tainted and touch me ill slit your fucking throat before I pass out” he was entertained he caught the little shit with his pants down, literally.  With the knife securely placed against the fox's neck, Malik reached down to rip the belt from his trousers, using his teeth to make a loop and muzzle the furball.  “There we go,...” didn't want to have a dalliance with those teeth let alone his spells. Malik noticed the hammock, reached up and ripped it down “put your claws behind your back, carefully” pulling the dagger in more to make his point. He was going to wrap those deadly claws up and bind those hands before he had his fun. 

Wur’Dinnish was very  _ rarely  _ caught off guard so color him surprised at the knife and even more so when his mouth was cinched shut on a pant, “HGNGH!” His eyes widened when he recognized the voice and his eyes narrowed. Alright, first thing to work on after this was inter-guild relations . . . he kept forgetting he was dealing with people with colored pasts and criminal records . . . Malik was probably no different and the sharp blade being held to his naked throat spoke volumes.  The fox knew he was beat so he very slowly put his hands behind his back, crossing his wrists, and leaned slowly forward. He felt a bit irritated when his erection only throbbed and hardened further, a bead of precum already forming at the tip.

... _ good..  _ placing the blade to the back of the fox's neck pushing him forward more till his furry face kissed the ground. Quickly he bound the fennec's wrists then wrapped those claws up so he wouldn’t get nicked. Seeing the animals sorry state he leaned over the smaller body, his chin brushing up against his ear 

“Time for my reward to be paid in full…” sitting back dragging the dagger down the fennec's back, slipping over his ass where he applied some pressure and the fabric split with ease exposing a pink little delight.  His other hand firmly placed on the small of Wur’Dinnish back, “lets get started with repayment”

The Fennec snarled around the muzzle, he felt the seat of his clothes split and he shivered. Wur'Dinnish breathed in slowly as his erection throbbed, the head brushing the ground with his face. The Fennec's tail flicked a bit as he breathed out deeply and adjusted his knees a bit further apart. He hoped if he played it safe there's be an opportunity to get out and when he did…

“Oh well look at you spreading your legs,....” grinning down in amusement “tell you what fuzzbucket, you cooperate and I won't shove this dagger so far up your ass, you choke on it. Nod if you understand.” his hand sliding from the small of his back to grab the foxes twitchy tail giving it a squeeze. Malik was growing aroused by the excitement, he had never done it with a male let alone a fennec, should prove quite interesting.

Wur'Dinnish yelped involuntarily at his tail being grabbed and glared over his shoulder but nodded. He wrinkled his nose when he smelled the Breton's own arousal starting to bloom. His heart sped up and he glared at the opposite wall, his immobile hands clenching into fists.

Malik let go of his tail and stood up, keeping an eye on the fox as he loosened his pants and removed them. “This is a nice place you got here, I can see the appeal” coming down to his knees behind the fox, his erection at half mast. He stuck a finger into the torn fabric and pulled down ripping it open more, his thumb finding its way to that cute pink hole, rubbing it a bit. ... _ how inviting… _ he leaned over Wur'Dinnish grabbing the back of his neck and yanking him back into his body forcing him to sit on his lap, sliding his hand under and around the fennec's neck holding it firmly as his other hand grabbed hold of the fox's excited member. “Arent you a little _too_ excited ? Enjoy being raped do we? Oooooh you’re  _ that _ kind of guy” chuckling as he played with the slick pink penis. ... _I'_ __m_ going to ride this fox all night long…. _

Wur'Dinnish flinched and made a loud disgruntled noise at being handled and swallowed, his thighs tensing.  _ Shit…. Well…  _ he slowly shifted his feet, pressing the balls of his feet into the dirt and pushed back slowly, rubbing his ass back against the Breton, testing the waters. The rough fingers on his cock felt like … he shifted a bit to try and get the length further out.

Seeing such eagerness in the fennec, rubbing against him like that, stimulating his own cock even more. ... _ bloody hell...what a little….slut… _ gritting his teeth before relaxing his jaw and groaning. The hand on Wur'Dinnish neck slid slowly down his furry body, the soft fur hiding a rather lean and tone figure. “It appears you really  _ arrre _ that kind..” his hand continued to travel down between the foxes legs, finding the torn fabric, wiggling his fingers through in search of that pink hole. 

Malik was oddly aroused feeling the fennec's penis, feeling a bump further down his shaft and his soft sac, fuck this guys body was so fucking _soft_. Leaning his head forward he nipped at Wur'Dinnish's ear while his one hand found the hot little hole, pressing on it and rubbing it as his other hand explored his penis. Maliks own cock was beginning to really throb with excitement, eager to explore the depths of this fox.

Wur'Dinnish held still as he could, he was used to anyone he fucked getting their curiosity out of the way but this was different. He hissed in a sharp breath at the finger and squirmed, the fox grimaced around the muzzle and made a loud noise of impatience. If this was going to happen then he wanted over as soon as … well … he slowly looked down at the hand running over his cock and it flexed, dripping a bit.

Malik brought his fingers to his mouth getting them wet before returning them to that tight little hole inserting one finger, then two. “..this'll be...a tight fit…” he mumbled before both his hands slid under the foxes legs spreading them more, his one hand reaching between them for his own penis tilting it forward before he groaned in irritation... _ if he was a woman this would be easier…. _ Sighing he lifted the fox up on his knees and forward, holding that tail for safe measure as he got to his knees. Letting go of the tail his hands found the foxes hips and he pulled back with one hand as the other lined up his excited tip to that moist little hole.  “Definitely…. a tight … fit” pressing and grinding his head into the fennec placing his hand to his other hip and pulling back more as his head finally slipped in “oooh fuck….” pausing to adjust, then slowly pumping little thrusts until his patience wore out and he pulled back steadily until the foxes ass fully engulfed his long shaft “ oooooh sweet… fucking…” he leaned forward into the foxes back, the sheer tightness and heat of this hole was intense.

Wur'Dinnish squeaked in pain then sighed deeply, he tried to settle his breathing and shifted to be more comfortable but the large intrusion set his teeth on edge while his cock's base started to swell and his balls drew up. The Fennec panted as best he could, adjusting his knees and dropping his hips to open himself as far as he could. He glared and snarled, fists straining as his control was both slipping and being taken from him, snarls became whimpers and whines, instinct said to show his belly and his ears flattened, tears welling up in his eyes as the Breton's cock thrust in, stretching and pulling.

“Got a problem?...” responding to the growling and snarl leaning back holding firmly to those hips, he drew back almost coming out before cruelly ramming his shaft deep and he did that a couple times before pulling out grabbing the back of his neck and elbow turning him, shoving him down onto his back and with such force, ripping the fennec's trousers off. “I'm gonna fuck you till the sun rises” roughly spreading the foxes legs, lining up again, slipping his head in before burying it deep as he leaned over, holding the fennec by his neck as he thrust into him at a steady pace.

Wur'Dinnish squealed when he was flipped, his cock throbbed and spilled a stream of precum, quivering slightly as the base plumped to a full knot. He panted, his tongue sticking between his teeth.  _ Okay… now for …  _ The Fennec grunted at the hand on his neck and pulled his knees up, his tail wagging as he was fully exposed, his balls were tight to his pelvis, he just needed a bit more angle… this idiot had clearly never fucked a man and kept missing that one little spot that made the fox's toes curl in his boots.

“Fuck...uhnn” groaning as he thrust into Wur'Dinnish, damn this felt insanely good and clearly the fox was enjoying himself taking note of the leaking tip and submissive demeanor suddenly. Malik tightened his grip on his neck, reaching his other hand under his back and pulling the fox up onto his lap. “Fuck yourself “ he grunted releasing the foxes neck holding his thin waist lifting him up and pushing him down as he thrust up. 

The Fennec grunted then carefully shifted about, leaning forward a bit then he lowered down to meet Malik's upward motion. He had to shift about as he did this until he felt the humans cock brush the spot and the fox whined. His movements became more frantic now that he found what he was looking for, his eyes closed in concentration and he tucked his chin into his chest.  _ This is so humiliating… _ he thought, he just wished someone would tell his cock…

His ears rang to the sound of the fox's whine and he looked at his face “cute…” finding the fennec's expressions and whines stimulating, .. _ so even males make those kinds of faces…. _ He thought to himself, looking down between them seeing that pink tip still pouring out streams of precum and it looked darker then before. He ran his arms up his back and leaned forward putting the fox back on the ground “I'm not gonna let you finish yourself off just yet” a dark grin etched its way across his face.  He stopped thrusting as he looked at the fox's face “you’re not gonna blow until I want you too….” grinning wide, snatching up the torn off trousers, ripping a shred of cloth and wrapping it around the base of the foxes cock just under the bump, tying it snug. “There,... “ grabbing Wur'Dinnish hips pulling them into himself, he started to tilt and grind in between hard rough thrusts. He was determined to drag the foxes torment out his strong body flexing as he picked up the pace and really slammed into his hole with great force .

The fox almost shrieked when his cock was tied off and squirmed, he could feel his heartbeat in the tip of his cock as his orgasm was strangled off. He arched his back and yelled softly with each of Malik's thrusts, his teeth dug into his tongue and he dug his claws into his palms. Wur'Dinnish cried out, it was muffled so it was more of a subdued sob, tears rolled into his fur, his balls ached and felt swollen.

_ B-Bastard! Fuck! I need … oh gods!  _ "NNNNNNNGGGGGHrrrrrrrmmmmm!" He howled softly as his attempts to move his hips or thrust was thwarted by the restraining hands and the punishing cock.

“Mmmyeah that's it” seeing the creature under him twist and cry made him quite happy “fuck...arrgg” the hot walls of the foxes insides clenching down on him as he writhed in agony made his cock feel amazing. Malik kept up this punishing pace for awhile before changing positions, pulling out flipping the fox to be face down ass up, slamming back home as he brought the creatures hips back into him. He was having quite a bit fun but he wouldn’t last much longer. He reached for the fennecs head grabbing the top of it and pulling him back forcing Wur'Dinnish to arch. “Your….insides….feel better… then a woman's..”his balls began to ache as he was reaching the end of his stamina. It had been a couple hours atleast, he tightened his grip on the fennecs hip and head of fur as he thrust slow long strokes into him trying to preserve himself, ... _ not ...yet… _

Gritting his teeth he pulled the creature back on to his lap facing outward, hands under his spread legs as he manipulated Wur'Dinnish's body up and down on the Breton's cock “aauhnnn” thrusting up more quickly before he slowed down and stopped. Moving his one hand around and over to the angry little fennec dick “you make such a cute bitch….” tugging at the fabric binding the poor penis, freeing it “cum now…” as Malik set to fucking the living hell out of the fox. Hard, short thrusts up into the spasming tight hot hole, feeling it clench down on him had his head tilt back as he drove himself in deep and hard one last time, spilling his seed inside..”aaaaah...fuck..” bringing his face forward slowly to rest against his soft back above the covered claws,panting softly. 

Wur'Dinnish made a series of high pitched squeals and whines then started to convulse as his penis was released. His knot swelled back to full size so quickly it made his eyes cross. The fox's balls drew up sharply and as he felt the human's cock spilling and spasming inside him, he gave a strangled cry and his cock flexed, his back arched and he shot a few shot spurts of cum into the dirt. He was panting and trembling, thighs shaking and he was bleeding where hed bitten his tongue.

His breathing slowed down as he regained himself, shifting the fennec up and off his lap, pushing him forward down onto his face with him on his knees. Getting up he took the foxes torn trousers and cleaned off his dick and legs tossing the rags onto the fennecs lower back, draping over his ass. “You’re a good lay fox, you know what,.... you should claim my contracts more often so I can get these types of payments instead.” Laughing as he slipped back into his pants doing them up, grabbing his dagger and placing it onto his side, staring down at the hot little mess. “Ill bring you some clean clothes, stay here” standing near the edge about to leave for the sanctuary, looking over his shoulder “I was nice about it this time, next time I'll fuck you with your own daggers” moving his way down the rocky face. 

The Fennec slumped, his cock continuing to throb, pulse and leak, his knot painfully swollen. He panted and grumbled as he felt cum dripping down into the fur on his thighs. He held his tail up and away, he could hear bugs starting to buzz around him and he groaned.

_ Well… that was … pleasant…  _ he sighed and blinked a few times, his balls clenched and he moaned softly, almost done…

Slipping in through undetected, making his way to the chest the fennec used as storage, rummaging through it he found pants, snatching them up. Standing up looking around and snuck back out, reaching the ruins entrance he tossed the slacks at the fennec landing at his face. “Here,“ leaning down taking his dagger cutting the binds standing back quickly preparing for retaliation. “See ya fox” saluting Wur'Dinnish as he drank a potion and vanished. He was off to deal with another contract he got from the thieves guild and he wasn’t about to stick around to deal with an angry fox.

Wur'Dinnish slumped into the mess and pulled the muzzle off, he spent a good deal of time working his jaws and fleeing life back into his tingling limbs and digits. He flopped onto his side and heaved a few deep breaths.  It took another half hour for his penis to soften enough so he could clean himself off without wincing and get the clean clothes on.  After he salvaged his hammock and put his things in order, the fox chuckled softly, leaving the ruin with a hitch in his step, "... so you are  _ that kind _ , eh, Malik? …. This could be fun."


End file.
